Throughout history, people have enjoyed sweet edibles. Various types of candy and similar confections have been known for over a hundred years. The variety of such confections that are available has increased dramatically in this century. In recent years, confection products that have an interest in addition to their sweetness have become increasingly popular. There appears to always be a demand for more original products and particularly new products that appeal to children.
Lollipops are a type of candy that has been known for decades in its basic form of a ball of hard candy on a simple stick. Variations and elaborations of this basic theme are well-known. One type of variation is changing the nature of the candy on the stick. For example, specialty lollipops, such as lollipops with Santa Claus shaped candy, have been on the market for a number of years. One problem that is encountered in connection with traditional type suckers or lollipops, as well as some of the more recent modified types, is the tendency of children to put the sucker aside when the candy is only partially consumed. The sucker may be laid aside on a surface that is not clean. The child subsequently picks up the sucker and puts the candy in his mouth. This habit is unsanitary but is difficult for parents to avoid or control.